


The Esselus

by MultiverseFantasy



Series: Flashpoints [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Old Republic Era, Original Character(s), Sith Empire, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: A long time ago, in a Galaxy far far away...In the days of the Old Republic, the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic hold an uneasy truce. However that truce will soon be shattered and war will reign once more.On board Carrick Station, a group of heroes find themselves drawn together to fight on the forefront of this galactic battleground. They will join forces and change the face of the galaxy forever.
Series: Flashpoints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833982
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally always wanted to write these flash points with my characters like a team, in built drama and everything. So hopefully this won’t be the only one of its kind.  
> And yes, I know how irrelevant this era is now, but it’s still by favorite era in Star Wars.

Carrick Station was a massive space station built orbiting one of the countless Core Worlds of the Republic, named after a hero of the Mandalorian Wars and one time Jedi Padawan. During the Cold War between the Republic and the Sith Empire it became the main staging area for the Republic navy, as well as the main hub of transport shuttles heading across the core worlds, including the Republic Capital Coruscant.

One such shuttle transferred the landing codes and followed the designated path towards the shuttle bay, weaving between the countless cruisers surrounding the station. The ship landed with a low hiss, the landing ramp falling into place in a cloud of smoke as the rumbling engine powered down. It’s occupants stepped down from the interior to survey the shuttle bay, her companion following at her heels.

The shuttle had just arrived from Typhon, carrying with it the newly appointed Jedi Knight Jayne Marcie. The young human was clad in her Jedi robes, her training staffs with previously adorned her back replaced with two lightsabers hanging proudly from her hips, her short white hair falling around her angelic face as her bright blue eyes scanned the interior of the space station. By her side her astromech, T7, whistled quietly impressed with the new structure, having never left Typhon before now.

“Come on” Jayne said to her gold plated companion. “This is just a stop over. We need to find the shuttle bound for Coruscant.”

The droid beeped in agreement, following her as she walked towards the elevator located at the other end of the shuttle bay.

…

Jayne wasn’t the only passenger to have arrived from Typhon recently.

Following a medical shuttle housing Master Yuon, who recently collapsed from illness in the Jedi temple, a middle aged Miraluka sat quietly as the small ship entered the space station and landed gently inside another shuttle bay. This almost human male was dressed in the robes of a Jedi Consular, signifying his status as a powerful force user, distinguishing him from the combat trained Jedi Knights. His greatest difference and biggest asset was the lack of eyes, the sockets covered by a embroiled blindfold. But the Jedi wasn’t blind, for he could see quite clearly through the force. He could sense every gear and mechanism functioning within this ship, and further into the station itself. He could count how many different species were stationed on Carrick Station before even setting foot on the orbiting structure. He could even sense the Transdosian’s uneasiness as it sat across from him.

“You are nervous” he commented, his voice quiet and calm. “You shouldn’t be. I’m sure Master Yuon will be alright.”

“Not Yuon I worry for” the reptilian hunter hissed. “Hate space station. Too many smells. Terrain not like planet.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s got its charm” he smiled, rising to his feet as the doors opened up to the loading ramp. The medical staff guided Youn’s floating carrier down into the shuttle bay, organizing the transport documents as they went, the medical team waiting at the lift on the other side. Her two companions walked alongside them until one of the technicians looked around the small cubicle. “I’m sorry, but there’s not enough room for all of us” he said apologetically.

The Jedi nodded. “We’ll meet you at the hanger” he said, stepping back to let the doors close.

“Remember, hanger 14!” The man called out to them just and the metal doors slid shut.

The Trandosian hissed as they stepped back, listening to the hum of the lift venturing up to the upper levels. “this how they treat Herald of Scorekeeper?” he asked indignantly.

“be calm” the Jedi assured him, casually walking over to the neighboring lift a few paces to their right. “we will catch up.” Unlike his hunter friend, the Consular wasn’t too worried about how fast they traversed through the station. They would all reach the same destination. But his new title of _Herald of the Scorekeeper_ still gave him a sense of uneasy responsibility. He didn’t understand the Transdosian’s customs or beliefs, but this belief was enough to glue the hunter to the Jedi’s side for the time being. He just hoped this didn’t cause problems for them later.

“hold the door” a voice called out just as the lift doors began to slid closed. Without thought or consideration, the Miraluka reached out with the force and froze the doors in place, giving the two new faces time to sprint inside the compact interior before allowing them to close shut. “cheers” the human male said gruffly, not even offering a glance in the Jedi’s direction.

“we should’ve taken the direct shuttle to Corusant” his Cathar companion mumbled under his breath as they stood side by side, arms behind their back, feet apart. The Jedi my not be able to see the white and yellow heavy armor or officers uniforms but he could still detect the air of republic special forces.

“It’s not my fault command hooked us on a cruiser” the human solider grunted. Now that the lift was moving the solider turned to look at the other two occupants, mentally kicking himself for not realising they were in the presence of a Jedi. “Oh, a Jedi” he said startled, drawing the Cathers attention to their new companions. “Forgive me sir.”

“That’s alright soldier” the Miraluka replied, amused at their sudden shift in composure. It always amazed him how much regard the republic held for the Jedi order. “You are heading to Corusant too?” He asked politely.

The human nodded, scratching his neck where the Jedi sensed a patch of recently scolded flesh, a burn that rose from his collar to his cheek and up one side of his face, stunting the growth of his goatee. It made the consular happy to have a full thick grey beard of his own. “Yes sir” the man replied. “The names Barrac of HAVOC squad, or what’s left of it. This is Sargeant Jorgan, my second.”

The Cather nodded respectfully, but the old Miraluka could sense he was not happy with the title. A recent demotion he assumed. “Ras Mor” the Jedi replied. “And this is Qyzen Fess” he gestured to the displeased Transfosian. “We too are on our way to Corusant, via hanger 14.”

“We much be taking the same ship then” Jorgan commented. “What’s your business in the capital?”

“Escorting a fellow member of the order. She has fallen ill.”

“My sympathies” he said politely. Ras bowed respectfully.

“So what’s this cruiser we’re all taking anyway?” Barrac asked, growing tired of the long ride through the station.

***

“this must be it T7” Jayne said, pointing to the title on the departure table. “The only ship bound for Corusant” she mumbled, placing her hand on her hips as she scanned the massive station.

This was the largest gathering of different species, traders, soldiers and civilians she had ever seen. She had heard the stories about cities like Corusant and waystations like Carrick but hadn’t seen it for herself until now. All the voices and music and crowds was overwhelming for the young Jedi. She had spent much of her time isolated with her fellow padawans and young longs, training in the Jedi arts and learning to use the force. Now she was alone in a much bigger universe.

T7 let out a series of chirps and whistles. “The council said they’d arranged passage for us” she explained, turning her attention away from the enormous space in front of her to kneel down in front of her new droid companion. “So they should have our names and are waiting for us.” _Assuming we have the right transport_ she thought, but she didn’t want to worry the droid.

T7 seemed to sense her concern and beeped a few times.

“I’m glad we found each other too” she replied smiling, wiping away a spec of dust from his metal plating. She might be venturing out into the galaxy for the first time, but at least she wasn’t alone.

As the young Jedi conversed with her droid, a bartender was serving drinks at the bar sitting in the center of the space station. Dozens of patrons sat around the circular bar, waiting for their shuttles or talking amongst themselves. Amongst them were a pair of scoundrels who were waiting for their drinks, one with a tattoo on the right side of his face and the other with a scar on his left cheek dressed in a leather duster jacket.

“Did you mean what you said?” Korvos asked when their drinks finally arrived. “when Serena asked you to go easy on Skavek?”

“What did I say?” The smuggler known as Ren asked, absently tapping on the bar counter neglecting his drink.

“You said you’d think about it” he reminded him.

“Oh yeah. I have thought about it. I’ve decided, assuming this shuttle pass she gave us is viable, first I’m going to get my ship back and then I’m going to throw him out the airlock.”

“And I can rescue Torchie” Korvus grinned, clinking his glass with the captain. “So what’s the plan when we get to the capital?” He asked.

Ren leant on the bar counter, tapping the scar on his cheek contemplating the angles. Korvus noticed he always toys with that scar when he’s thinking. Something about it seemed peculiar. He’d seen his fair share of blaster wounds, but this wasn’t one of them. He meant to ask him about it when he got a chance. “I guess we’ll figure it out when we get there” he said after a few minutes. Maybe he had a plan, or at least part of one, but didn’t want to commit to anything.

But then his gaze drifted over his partners shoulder, something catching his eye through the thick crowds moving in all directions. He narrowed his gaze and focused in between the many shapes and sizes until he found the silver white hair that drew his attention, and the beautiful young woman attached to it. She was kneeling on the opposite side of the cantina in front of the boarding display, talking to an astromech droid, dressed in Jedi robes. When she looked up he found she had a pair of emerald green eyes, just like his.

“REN?” Korvus interrupted, waving his hand in front of him. “You see something?” He asked, following his gaze carefully, worried Rogan the butcher’s bounty hunters had found them.

REN kept staring for a moment, losing the young woman in the crowd as fast as he found her. He felt the scar on his cheek burn a little warmer, the memory of how he got it fresh in his mind. “It’s nothing” he said, finishing his drink quickly. “Come on, let’s find that transport” he said jumping out of his seat, walking out of the cantina before Korvus could argue with him.

He wasn’t sure whether he was looking for the woman he saw or trying to avoid her. Right now he was more interested in getting his ship back.

***

Barrac made a stop at the weaponsmith, stationed along the outer circle of the station alongside the other merchants, to talk about replacing the rifle he was carrying with a blaster cannon. He got a modest price for a heavy duty blaster which he slung over his shoulder. He even got a helmet to go with his armor. He met Jorgan by the lift down to the transport level, who had also gotten a change of uniform. When they were both satisfied they took the lift down to find their new Jedi friend waiting at the arrivals terminal, signing in with the registeration droid while a medical team pushed an older woman onto the transport.

“I’m amazed they’re actually going to let that thing onto the ship” Barrac muttered, watching the Transdosian hunter duck under the entry way and walk onto the transport.

“Just be sure to give it a wide berth” Jorgan advised. “You didn’t seem to make a good first impression.”

He scowled, walking forward to show his shuttle pass to the registration droid. The Jedi, Ras Mor, paused at the entrance as his fellow Jedi was pulled through, glancing back to the members of HAVOC squad. Barrac was amazed at how this Jedi was able to see through a blindfold, through the force supposedly. He imagined he was staring straight at him. Maybe he was staring straight through him. “Have a nice day” the droid declared after scanning the pass, letting both of the troopers onto the transport. They nodded politely, following the Jedi inside.

A few minutes later REN and Korvus came out of the lift, following the holoterminal’s directions to the right docking bay. Ren’s duster flapped around his knees as he walked briskly through the corridors with Korvus on his heels. “What’s the hurry?” He asked chasing after him. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

REN didn’t say anything, catching his reflection in a glass viewport. He saw his pale face with the red scar on his cheek, the memory of it burning into his skin fresh in his mind, and the white streak in his hair. White hair runs in his family, but he won a dominant gene from his father that let his grow out jet black, save a small patch at the front falling just above his left eye. He turned away from his reflection and approached the droid. “Let’s just get off this station and find Scavik” he said, waiting impatiently for the droid to scan his pass.

Korvus shrugged at the captains odd behavior, letting the matter drop as they boarded the ship.

Seconds later a young Jedi and her droid was approaching the docking bay. Jayne crosses the corridor before coming to a stop by the viewport window. She felt a disturbance, something familiar. She looked out into space but saw nothing. But then she focused on her reflection, her white hair and green eyes, and the feeling grew stronger. The force was trying to tell her something, but she couldn’t work out what. Whatever it was, it brought a tear from her eye. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried.

T7 whistled with concern. “I don’t know” she replied wiping her cheek. “Something familiar. Something I’ve forgotten.”

She shook the feeling away, turning her attention to the registration droid. “Please present boarding pass” it said in greeting.

She hesitated. “Um, I believe the Jedi Council booked me passage?” She said hopefully. She shared a glance with T7 as the droid mentally checked the manifest. _Please say I have the right ship_.

“Identity confirmed” the droid declared after cross referencing Jayne’s face with the image linked to her entry, which the council sent ahead to confirm the booking. “Accompanied by a T7 unit” it nodded to the astromech. T7 beeped in acknowledgement. “Please step inside. We will be leaving momentarily” it warned them.

Jayne thanked the droid as she crossed the threshold into the ship, T7 following on her heels as the exterior docking doors shut behind them. “This transport is bound for Coruscant” the announcer declared over the speakers as the ship prepped to disembark from the station, the engines humming to life. “Welcome aboard the Esselus.”


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take the two republic troopers long to find their sleeping quarters. The trip to Corusant was said to be a couple of hours, so passengers are offered sleeping quarters should they need them. Many passengers coming from places like Ord Mantel are usually so busy they use the trip to sleep. After everything Barrac and Jorgan have been through with HAVIC Squad they were exhausted too. “You should get some sleep while you can” the Cather suggested, laying down on the bunk. “Once we get to the capital, we may not get another chance.”

But Barrac was too wired to sleep, adrenaline still coarse good through his system. “Maybe later” he sighed, picking up his gear and walking out the door. “I’m going to patrol the ship, blow off some steam.”

“Try not to get into any trouble” Jorgan called after him as he left.

Down the hall was the Medical wing, where Ras M’or stood by the doorway. Through the force he could sense the republic commando marching down the corridor, his rage and frustration like a fiery aura. Though physically blind, the Jedi Consular could see everything on this cruiser clearly, feel all the mixed and nervous emotions from its passengers. As he listened, he was drawn to a particular passenger wandering alone.

“Would you excuse me my friend” he said calmly to his Transdosian ally, who was sat beside Master Yuon’s bed keeping watch. For a moment he was concerned the hunter would insist on following him, serving the Herald of the scorekeeper he would claim, but to his relief he remained still. He cast his senses out to check he was okay, only to find the hunter was either meditating or asleep. He smiled, leaving him be to explore the ship.

The passenger he was searching for stood alone in the starboard side, her green eyes fixed out of the side viewport staring into the blackness of space. The ship hadn’t made the jump to hyperspace yet, not until it had cleared the designated space lanes, which should be in a few minutes. But her mind was elsewhere, lost in the long lost emotions she thought she’d buried a long time ago.

Beside her, T7 chirped worried. “A loyal droid tell when one is troubled” Ras said thoughtfully, his reflection coming into her line of view as she composed herself.

Jayne looked across to find a Miraluka Jedi standing beside her, straightening her back respectfully. “Forgive me master Jedi” she spoke obediently.

Ras smiled. She had mistaken his age for rank. “I am no master, young one” he told her. “In fact, until recently I was just another Padawan like you. I sense you’ve been recently Knighted.” She nodded. “My congradulations.”

“It was short” she explained. “Events on Typhon escalated, so the council agreed I had passed the trials so I could investigate further.”

“I know the feeling” he nodded. He looked at the young woman closely, sensing she was strong in the force. Not as attuned as he was, but she had great potential as a sentinel. He could feel the metal of her lightsaber hilts on her hips, elegantly crafted from the forge just like his double sided blade. “Would you like some company?” He asked her politely.

Jayne gestured to her droid. “I’ve got T7.”

“But can T7 help you with what you’re struggling with?” He asked. She hesitated, but he could sense her reluctance and unease. She was troubled and was trying to hide it. But she saw the wisdom in talking to another Jedi. “So how long have you been with the order?” He asked her as they began their slow walk along the corridor.

“It feels like all my life” she replied, folding her hands in front of her nervously. “I was found by a Master Varook when I was six. He told me I was destinied to be a great Jedi. But it meant I had to leave my family, my home, my parents…” She trialed off, trying to remember their faces. But to her shame she couldn’t picture her mother and father anymore. The Jedi Order had become her family, her home.

“Do you miss your family?” He asked her?

“Sometimes” she nodded.

“Remember what the council taught us” he warned. “Attachments can lead to a dangerous path, which could lead to the dark side.”

“I know” she said, recounting the Jedi code in her head. She understood the need to avoid such strong emotions like love and regret, fear and remorse, all which could lead to hate. “Why did you join the Order?” She asked him.

“I joined over ten years ago” he explained. “I spent years studying its history, researching the ways of the force. I spent many of them in seclusion. I sense your path is more for peace keeping.”

“I hope so” she nodded.

They walked further along the corridor, passing a handful of people along the way. “So what is it that troubles you, young one?” He repeated.

She averted her gaze, reluctant to admit what it was that’s bothering her. “It’s hard to explain” she muttered, looking back out of the nearest window into the black void. Ras stood patiently beside her. “It’s…when I stepped aboard this ship…or just before I did…I felt something. Sensed something.”

“Through the force?” He asked.

“I don’t know” she confessed. “It was just a flash, a momentary feeling. Something I thought I had forgotten, or had forgotten. But now I remember, but I’m not sure what exactly it is I remember.” She looked across to the older Jedi. “I’m sorry it doesn’t make sense.”

He remained detached and thoughtful. “The force works in mysterious ways” he told her. “Maybe it’s a warning, or trying to guide us. This memory you can’t remember…does it feel like a warning?”

She closed her eyes, thinking long an hard on what this feeling was trying to tell her. But though she couldn’t quite place it, it didn’t feel like a warning. But it didn’t feel like the force either. It felt like a memory. Quieting her mind she let the force calm her senses, the memory coming back bit by bit. But as it did, she found herself overwhelmed by powerful emotions, bringing a tear to her eye. Ras felt the girls feelings through the force, strong and overwhelming, a repressed memory. T7 whined fearfully as she tried to focus.

Finally, after pushing herself hard enough, her eyes snapped open in shock as a name sprung into her mind. _Shayne!_


End file.
